My Unique Life
by TheShadowedLight
Summary: !MOVED TO WATTPAD UNDER THE SAME NAME!
1. Chapter 1

**1**

_Whoosh…Whoosh. _I flapped my black wings under the midnight sky toward Night's house. She was expecting me and probably already has something for me there.

_Are you sure you're up for this? _Alicia asked.

_Of course, I mean, why wouldn't I be. _I answered.

_Well…_

_ Don't you dare!_

I nearly hit a tree arguing with her, but one of the limbs scratched my arm. I cringed in the slight pain. I growled at her, forgetting that she's a part of me and I don't get intimidated.

After a few hours of traveling and taking short breaks, I arrived at Night's house. I tiptoed towards a window and tapped it. She was sitting on the couch, staring into space. I tapped harder.

No response.

I knocked.

Nothing.

I picked up a few pebbles and threw them all at once.

Still nothing.

I sighed angrily. I picked up a large rock and threw it.

Turns out, I threw it a little too hard and busted the window. Well, at least it got Night's attention.

She shot up and looked around to see what was going on.

_I guess you gotta throw yet another rock at her. _Alicia sighed.

I picked another rock, but before I could throw it she found me.

_About damn time!_

_ Shhhh! Be nice! _I told her.

I waved at her with a smile. She gave a quizzical look.

"Um, hi there!" I said.

"Shadow!" a dark skinned girl gave me a death hug.

"Hey Wolfie!" I strained myself to say.

Night ran over to me and hugged me too.

"You're gonna pay for that window." She whispered.

I laughed nervously. Wolfie tugged me into the living room and pushed me down into the couch like I was about to get interrogated.

"Where have you been for the past two hours." Wolfie asked.

"Wal-Mart." I answered.

"And…"

"The mini market."

"AND…."

"What else is there to say?"

She sighed. "I give up."

"Um…what were you trying to prove?" Night asked.

Wolfie whispered her idea and Night started laughing loudly.

Then Wolfie slapped her.

"Don't laugh at my brilliant plans! They're brilliant!" she yelled.

_Well then, one more thing not to do around her. _Alicia said.

_Yup. Now all I gotta do is just steal some- _I was interrupted by a massive headache.

I cringed at the pain. Night and Wolfie hovered over me.

"Um, you ok?" Night asked.

"Yea, just a slight-"I passed out.

_Alicia, what's going on?_

_No clue._

_Well, Alicia, it looks like I caught up with you. _A boy-sounding voice said.

_Please don't let it be him. _Alicia said.

_Him? Him who?_

She sighed. _Shit is about to go down._


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Shadow, wake up!" Wolfie patted my cheek.

I came to, but was really sleepy so I decided to annoy them.

"Leave me alone. I'm trying to work." I groaned.

"C'mon Shadow, we know you're faking." Night said.

I groaned.

"Wake up, damn it!" Wolfie slapped me really hard.

I jolted up holding where she hit me. I seethed because she slaps really hard.

"I'm up! I'm up! Jeez, you don't have to be so abusive!" I said.

I could hear Alicia and that new guy arguing.

"What happened?" Night asked.

I decided not to tell them.

"Nothing. I just felt a little queasy from flying."

Worst lie ever.

"Um, ok… well at least your fine."

I slowly walked into the kitchen to find some waffles.

Mhmmm…Waffles!

I suddenly feel myself being picked up and thrown across the room.

"Holy nuggets!" I scream as I slam against the cabinets.

Night and Wolfie come rushing in.

_What the fudge just happened? _I asked Alicia.

_Damon. I'm trying to prevent him from killing you._

_What?_

_I'll explain later! Just try to keep the situation as normal as possible._

I fail at being normal.

I groaned as I lifted myself up, the glass from the cabinets crunching beneath me.

"There is definitely something wrong here." Night said.

I stuttered, "Everything's fine." I struggled to sit up.

Wolfie ran to me and pinned me down.

"No it isn't! There IS something wrong! TELL US NOW WOMAN!"

"I-I-I…" I stuttered again.

_Should I tell them?_

_Whatever works._

"Alright, alright I'll come clean." I pushed Wolfie off and brushed myself off.

So aggressive, I mumbled.

I took a deep breath.

"I got another voice in my head, and I think he's gonna kill me at some point."

Their reaction: 0.0 WTF?

Just like I expected.

* * *

><p><em>You do know what was gonna happen if I found u again, right?<em>

_Well, no shit, you're ways of reminding people is like putting knife to their throats, putting bullets in their skulls or bending them 'till they break in half._

_You know me so well._

_Ass._

* * *

><p>They keep arguing constantly.<p>

_Twitch._

Argue.

_Twitch._

Argue.

_Twitch!_

"I can't take this anymore!" I yell.

Night gives me a confused look.

I keep quiet.

Argue.

_Twitch._

Argue.

_Twitch._

Argue.

_Twitch!_

I grab my head and whimper.

_Oh my fudging God, WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Even though it's been a few weeks since Damon entered himself into my head, I feel like my head has exploded and my brain parts are everywhere. HE NEVER STOPS ARGUING!

_Shadow!_

_What is it now Damon?_

_ How awesome do you think I am from a range of 1 to 100?_

_ -9,209,203,120,086._

_ Negative Infinity. _Alicia chimed in.

_Why? _Damon whined.

_Because you're that much of an asshole._

_ Am not!_

_ Are too!_

Luckily, I learned how to tune them out so I won't have to listen to them all day.

"Night! Can you fix me some waffles?" Wolfie shouted.

"Sure but they're probably gonna be burnt." Night shouted back.

"I don't care, just fix some waffles."

I wanted to go help Night to prevent the house from smelling like an animal got burnt, but ever since that incident, I'm not allowed in the kitchen because they think I'm gonna be thrown again, which I probably will.

I took a nap, still smelling the burnt waffles.

CRASH!

There were muscular guys in camo and had weapons and they were aiming for us.

_Hunters…_

"Take cover!" I yelled. I hid behind the couch as they started shooting. I tried to sneak into the kitchen to where Night and Wolfie were.

"They found us again!" I told them.

"Right in the middle of my waffles, too!" Wolfie said.

Then the shooting stopped, and I heard feet shuffling around the living room. I crawled quietly to the door leading to the living room and crept it open a little so I could see what was going on.

"They ransacked the entire living room." I quietly yelled.

I looked closer. They were headed this way.

"We gotta go!" I said. I ran to the back door and locked it shut when Wolfie and Night came out.

Adrenaline was kicking in, which I hate. There's telling what could happen when I'm in the rush.

I'm having trouble keeping myself contained.

Wolfie went to go check on the hunters.

I didn't hear anything from inside. It was way too quiet.

"Wolfie," I called out, "be careful. Something feels wrong."

She nodded.

Then Night saw something in the grass.

"Wolfie! Watch out!" Night yelled.

A rope caught Wolfie's leg and hung her upside down from a tree.

"Damnit!" Wolfie yelled.

"Hold on." I said. I took out my pocket knife and climbed the tree to cut the rope.

I climbed down.

Wolfie looked around.

"Hey, where's Night?"

I looked around, my heart pounding.

"The Hunters got her." I saw her in a cage boarding a helicopter.

I sighed. "C'mon."

We snuck aboard the airship to find Night out cold.

"Could this day get any worse?" Wolfie said.

A dart hit us both in the arm. I took mine out and it read: TRANQ DART.

_Damn…_


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

I woke up to a throbbing headache.

"Holy crap…" I groaned.

"It's awake!" a man in a white lab coat said.

I looked around then pointed to myself with a confused look.

A few other men came into the room.

I looked around again.

"Hey, uh, where are my friends?"

No answer.

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers. "I'm talking! Where are my friends?"

Still no answer.

I sighed angrily. I took a deep breath and clutched the bars on the cage and screamed random stuff to get their attention.

It actually worked.

"What's wrong with her?" one man said.

"I don't know!" another said.

I suddenly feel an electrical jolt on my side.

"Holy nuggets." I said as I fell over.

I felt the cage being lifted up carried to another room.

The cage was thrown inside, and my back hit it the back bars as it landed.

"Shadow? Ya in here?" I heard Night's whisper.

"Yup." I picked myself up. "I feel very weak. Ugh, why do I always have to get shocked?"

Then, the lights in the room turn on, and they're extremely bright.

We all groaned as we were trying to adjust to the brightness.

The sound of starting machines flooded the room. I looked around to see what was going on.

Then I felt this incredible burning pain on my right arm. I slouched down in the cage holding my arm, cursing under my breath. I look over to Night and Wolfie, and they are doing the same thing I am.

Whatever just happened, it was painful.

I fought off the pain, and tried to twist my arm to we what was on it.

S064.

What does it mean?

"Hey guys, check your arms. They have something on them." I said.

Wolfie read hers. "S072."

So did Night. "S089…what do you think it means?"

A male voice answered, "It's your tracker numbers. All we have to do is enter your numbers and we can track your every move."

Three men came into the room with metal bands in their hands. They opened the cages and snapped the bands on my ankle, Night's arm, and Wolfie's neck.

"What are these things for?" Wolfie said, trying to readjust the band.

"To get a more accurate location on you."

_ Oh, this is just lovely! _I thought. Then I had an idea.

"Night, hand me your bag." Night threw her bag to my cage when the men weren't looking.

I tugged the bag behind the cage and dug through it. I found a purple ball and some bobby pins.

I tried to throw the ball into the hallway. Then I got the men's attention.

"Hey, you with facial features! I saw something purple roll down the hallway."

They got out of the room in a hurry.

_Ah, the gullible dumbasses._ Alicia said. I giggled.

I took the bobby pin and picked the lock until I successfully got the cage open. I jumped out the cage. I picked up the cage.

It was surprisingly light-weight.

I banged it against the lock on Night's and Wolfie's cage until it opened.

I handed them some of the other bobby pins.

"Try to pry open your bands while we run like hell." I said.

"I remember an exit! Follow me!" Wolfie said.

We followed her until we got to the exit. I tried to push to door open.

"It's locked."

"Hold on, I got something." Night pulled out a rock from her bag, and threw it against the glass doors.

_Who keeps a rock in a bag? _I thought.

We jumped through the window and ran like hell.


	5. Chapter 5

After about 30 minutes of continuous running, we finally stopped. I sat against a tree, out of breath. My arm itches like crazy now. I noticed Wolfie staring straight ahead, into nowhere. I walked over to her and waved my hand in front of her face.

_Oh God, I hope she's not having another one of those visions. _Alicia said.

"Shadow, listen to me. There's another you out there that's wanting to hunt you down."

I rolled my eyes.

_Oh God. _I thought.

I bent down to her level and grabbed her shoulders.

"Wolfie, for the past couple of months you having visions about stuff that doesn't even happen. Like for example, a few weeks ago you told us that we were gonna be captured and get our skin peeled off."

"We did get captured!" Wolfie shouted.

"Yeah, but we kicked their asses before they could do anything to us." I shot back.

"Well, at least I was half right!" She leaned against the tree and pouted. "I'll show you. I'm right this time."

Night came to me and Wolfie.

"Now that _they're_ out of the way, how 'bout we get something to eat!" Night said.

"First, let's get some more clothes." I looked down at my sweat-filled t-shirt and dirty Converses.

We flew to the nearest city to go to Denny's. We sit in an open booth and order 2 Grand Slams each.

We were _really _hungry.

I stuffed my face with the eggs.

"Hey Wolfie, could you, like, explain what happened in your little vision thingy?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Ha! So you DO believe it!" She yelled with sausage in her mouth.

"Nuh-uh! I'm just…curious."

"You're a believer and _you_ know it!"

"Just tell me the freaking-" Then all the windows of the restaurant suddenly caved in.

All three of us hid under the table to keep from the flying glass. After a few seconds we got up and looked outside to see what was going on.

"This was one part of it." Wolfie said.

"Coincidence." I said.

"No such thing." Night said.

**? P.O.V**

I had a feeling she'd be here.

Damn mortals always want to stuff their faces with that greasy food. I shudder at the very thought of it.

I walked toward the building, keeping precaution so she wouldn't find me.

I came toward to parking lot. Ugh, too many people here to take her by storm. I wanted to do this as quietly as possible but I guess not.

I held out my hands then a burst of energy came out and all the windows of the restaurant and I made my way in.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I turned around and made my way out of the booth, then I get tackle by this chick.

She got up and stared at me and I stared back. I looked at her up and down.

She looked _exactly _like me! Same black hair, same skin tone, EVERYTHING!

Before I got sit up, she put her foot on my chest. Then a sword that came out of nowhere appeared three inches above my face.

"Who are you?" Night yelled to the girl.

"None of your concern." She said. She had a Brits accent.

The sword inched toward my face slowly.

"Uh, guys you might want to stop getting to know each other and SAVE ME FROM CERTAIN FACIAL DESTRUCTION!" I yelled.

Night threw her plate of food toward the girl and it hit her in the temple.

The sword disappeared from my face and I scooted back from under her. I stood up and ran toward her, about to punch her. But before I reached her face she vanished.

I stopped to look around and held my head.

"What the hell just happened?"

"My vision. That's what happened." Wolfie said.

Could it be? Could Wolfie's vision actually be true for the first ti

me?


End file.
